Sunset
by Tempest Breeze
Summary: I'd been hurt, threatened, and annoyed in life. But this takes the cake. You think I'VE had a bad day? Try waking up in another world while turned into an animal, chased down by a guy shaped like an egg, AND tasked with saving that world. All at once. And you think you had it rough. Oc Self-insert. Rewrite of Sunrise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, here is the first chapter of the rewrite of _Sunrise._ Tempest here! Please, PLEASE review to give me feedback. I'm trying my best here. AND... I've decided people can decide on the name of the female main character! Send in your choices and they just _might_ get picked.**

**Plot Changes So Far (PCSF):Different names, beginning, popping up in forest.**

**Question: What would _you _like to change about the story, and who would you want to keep in it?**

**~.~.~ SUNSET~.~.~**

I swung the front door inwards, calling out,"I'm home!"

Silence.

I blinked, then stepped into the kitchen, wondering if maybe my sister was trying to play a prank on me. I saw Ashley making toast over on the counter.

"Hey!"I said,"Are mom and dad home?"

My sister glanced over at me, then she smirked."They're upstairs right now. Probably wanted to get away from the racket you'd make once you got home."

I bristled."Hey! I resent that! And I'm older than you, so stop treating me like a little kid! I'm fifteen, you know."

Ashley snorted, but she dropped the subject and didn't reply. I huffed, and tromped up the stairs in a flurry. Seriously, I don't know _why_ I let her toss me around! She's only twelve, and she acts like she's boss of the house! I sighed. Why do I even bother?

I walked the rest of the way up and to my room. I automatically dumped my backpack onto the floor, messy as it was, and fell onto my bed. I felt _soooo _exhausted. I gazed up at the ceiling, and chuckled once I found the pattern on the surface that looked like a disfigured pirate.

My eyes lazily drifted over to my computer screen. Hopefully my dad didn't screw with the inner workings of it again, or I'd find myself having to play engineer. He's a computer programmer, and one of the best, so I guess I shouldn't feel surprised if he pulled something like that. After all, he's _my _dad. The one who built a TV jammer as a kid and confused his neighbor to death with it, trying to get the signal back online. Well, I'm his daughter, and I have a few tricks up my sleeves, so we often try to get back at the other for messing up a gadget of some sort.

I sat up and stretched, wincing in pain at my sore muscles. I really needed to get back into shape, or else I was going to have a heck of a time in my gym class. My fitness teacher was the devil of the school, cackling his evil laugh at our painful expense. Then again, Mom can be relentless with exercise as well. Just look at how many gyms she's joined.

My green eyes flitted over to the computer again, and I gingerly sat down, taking care to not aggravate my muscles further. I pressed the power button, and started waiting for Windows 7 to boot up. There was a satisfying little 'ding!' as the picture shifted to the desktop. I sighed in relief. My dad hadn't attacked my computer yet. Keyword being _yet._

I found my way to the Fanfiction website. A word of warning to you. On this site there are crack, slash, and worst of all...(insert shiver here)

Self insert fics.

Most of those things I see in the archives are complete crap, with the author going in with superpowers or something and overidding the plot and ruining the whole universe. But there are the occasional satisfactory ones, and the rarest of all, ones that are actually popular on the site(but I've yet to find one of those).

I scrolled down the page, and couldn't resist making a disgusted face. Ironically, ALL the recently updated fics were all self inserts. Honestly, couldn't someone get a clue here that self inserts aren't the most popular of things? Helloooooooooooo! Write something realistic that doesn't involve puppy eyes and spontaneous black holes!

I mentally groaned. Seriously. That's what some of these people write! They get sucked into a random vortex and by the end of the day are making out with some character they squealed over. Why am I pondering over some impossible romances anyway? Really. I should try better not to wonder about the crazy people out there.

I grimaced and got off of my computer. Remembering I had some leftover ice cream from the store yesterday, I gleefully went down and pulled it from the freezer. I grabbed a spoon, then went up to my room and switched the TV on.

I froze in shock, staring at the TV screen. The ice cream on my spoon slowly dripped off and onto the carpet. I didn't even notice and continued to stare at the screen in horror. An icy chill crept up my spine. It was the nightly news.

"Hello," said a reporter. "I'm here at Meadow Way, where yet another child has vanished overnight." She gestured to the creepily dark house behind her. "This has been the thirteenth since the disappearances began almost two weeks ago."

"Authorities are still baffled by this haunting series of vanishing children. All the mysterious disappearances began the same way: parents and siblings claim that the child went to bed the night before, and in the morning, were simply gone. There are no signs of a break-in or struggle. In fact, the beds of the children were neatly made, as if no one slept there to begin with."

"As I've said before, this is the thirteenth time this has happened. This series of strange disappearances has occurred all over the States, from Maine to California, even as far as Hawaii on one occasion. So far, ten of the children were not even in their teens when they vanished, and the remaining three were thirteen, fourteen, and sixteen respectively. Curiously, only one so far has been female; the rest were all boys of various ages. Police around the country have asked that anyone with information regarding the kidnappings contact them at 555-TIPS. All calls will be confidential. This is Mary Anderson, Channel 5 News."

I paled, and the room's temperature seemed to decrease at least twenty degrees. What...

On _Earth?!_

I gulped, then looked down at the ice cream tub in my hands. Suddenly, it didn't seem so appetizing anymore. I slowly set the container on my desk and switched off the TV screen, turning off the horrifying news story. Normally, I wouldn't give a crap about a news report, but _DARN._ This thing was creepy.

Suddenly, my English assignment seemed like a welcome alternative to get my mind off this creep-fest.

I stood up, then stepped over to my backpack that was right next to the Wii. I sifted through the contents of my pack, then finally found my English binder. I then flipped it open and sifted through the mass of old essays and crumpled papers. I stopped at the bright green paper, and pulled it out. I sat on the bed and scanned the text:

_If you could live in any fictional world, what would it be and why? Please make your response at least five paragraphs in length and explain your reasoning thoroughly._

Wha? Great. A creative writing assignment. Then again, it might not be too bad...right?

I toted the writing pad I took from my backpack and stuck the back of the pencil in my mouth, nibbling on it thoughtfully. Now, what to write about?

Well, there's always the video games that are really popular. Those tend to have some pretty good story involved most of the time. I'll leave the RPGs for my sister...for some strange reason, she obsesses about those. Maybe...say, Zelda? No. I frowned. Too much medieval stuff involved. I like the techy places, or modernized. The puzzles and logic in the games are really good, actually...but not my style.

Then again, there's a certain Mushroom Kingdom...on the other hand, a good deal of physics in the games goes right out the window. I'd like to be able to know that I won't get hit in the face from a flying koopa hammer, thank you very much. Then there's the other variations of it, like Paper Mario...but no. That's too much like an RPG, and I said my sis plays them to death...what is with some people and RPG's, anyway?

Any other ideas? Wait a second.

I left out one very important key point to the gaming universe!

Sonic the Hedgehog! That's it! The titles and comics have so much variety it'll be _easy_ to come up with an idea with me in there! I grinned.

Of course, that begs the question of _which_ Mobius I'd be talking about... Would it be the goofy, off-the-wall, all-logic-out-the-window Mobius in that Sonic cartoon or the dead serious, post-apocalyptic, Freedom Fighter's Mobius of the comics? And we can't forget that crazy anime movie... And what about the games that started them all? Maybe it would be a combination of all of them? Really, I don't think that it could get much better than that.

That's when I realized the problem that revolved around this whole thing: Forget trying to figure out where I'd want to be. How could I possibly write this essay without turning it into one of those dreaded (I shuddered) self-inserts? Granted, I don't think my English teacher would care in the least (I don't even think she'd notice, unless she actually looks at fanfics, which I seriously doubt) but how am I supposed to write this thing if I know it's going to turn into what I commonly criticize?!

I put a hand on my head and groaned, letting my note pad and pencil hang limply by my sides on the bed. I really, _really_ needed to take a nap. Stupid self-inserts giving me headaches. I dropped my things to the floor and curled up underneath my covers.

I'll think about it later, I thought as I drifted off.

** ~.~.~SUNSET~.**_**~.~**_

I awoke to a soft breeze billowing across my face, and the light twittering of the morning birds.

I grunted uncomfortably and shifted onto my stomach. Strangely, my bed felt really rough. I flickered open my eyes, then squinted as the sunlight pouring through the trees.

_Trees...?_

My head shot upwards in shock, only for me to coolide my head on a tree root right above my head. "Oww..." I moaned.

I winced, rubbing the tender spot with my hand. Bringing it back down to the ground, I crawled out from under the root. I looked down at myself to brush off the dirt...and abruptly froze like a statue.

I had _fur. _Silvery grey fur.

"W-what?" I whispered, gazing down at my chest. I had two middle sized lumps where my breast would be, but they were carpeted in my fur.

My hands immediately went to the top of my head and my backside. Panic began to take hold in my chest as I grasped flesh shaped oddly like...a pair of ears? And a _tail_?!

My breath rapidly sped up, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. Anyone within three miles could hear screams of,"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN **HAPPENED **__TO MEEE?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Greetings. Hi. Whatever floats your boat.

I'm here to tell you that I've recently come across an amazing FictionPress essay on how to do a good story and finish it up like a neatly wrapped present.

Personally, I really think I need to work on that. I forgot to pre-write my chapters before posting them. And now I'm under a ton of pressure to get them done. So...as of now, I'm taking a story haitus on this work.

This is going to take a couple of weeks and a lot of work to get done, and I need input on ANYTHING to use. I'm on a writer's block.

I really need help!

**Estimated time for release of second chapter:**

Two weeks-three weeks max. If I forget, please, please bash me over the head with a mallet.

So, I bid you adieu.

-Tempest


End file.
